


fire in your eyes, strength in your heart

by itsclowreedsfault



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, I HAVE TOO MANY FEELINGS FOR THESE TWO, Pre-Canon, this is just an excuse to write some father-daughter bonding between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: In the aftermath of the Dragon King’s death, Runaan takes Rayla in. Left behind and shouldering the weight of her parents’ failure, Rayla is eager to become an assassin–and Runaan is happy to train her.A story of pride, stubborn teenagers, and how family can be found where you least expect it.





	fire in your eyes, strength in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Runaan has probably known Rayla since _before_ the death of the Dragon King, but for the sake of simplicity (and because this part of the timeline is still a bit unclear in canon), for this fic I'm considering that they meet for the first time _after_ that.

When Runaan saw Rayla for the first time, he thought she was strong.

It was an odd thing to notice about someone so young, but it was painted in the set of her jaw and in the way she squared up her shoulders when she stopped in front of him. She was but a child, marked by the shame of her parents' failure at protecting the King of the Dragons and his egg, yet she stood her ground, determination burning in her eyes.

"I won't let you down," were her first words to him.

In that moment, any doubts Runaan might've had about taking her in and training her vanished. She had spirit, that much he could already tell; he didn't know how skilled she was in fighting, but skills could be honed.

Runaan nodded in acknowledgment, and led her inside his house. It was time she was introduced to her new home.

* * *

In certain ways, Rayla reminded Runaan of himself.

When he was young _—_ still preparing to become an assassin _—_ he'd stay up until dawn, practicing with his bow until his fingers bled and his body was ready to succumb to exhaustion. His teacher would scold him when he showed up for combat training, oftentimes bruised and hurting but ready to push himself even more.

"You must know your limits first. Only then can you learn to bend them to your will," he'd say. "Don't rush it. A tired body is as weak as a tired _—_ "

" _—_ mind," Runaan told Rayla, leading her back to her room after catching her outside yet again. He held her swords firmly in his hand, out of her reach _—_ confiscated until her official training hours.

"I'm doing it for Xadia!" she protested, throwing herself on the bed and crossing her arms. "If I don't get strong, how am I supposed to defend it from the humans?"

"You are _already_ strong." Runaan saw it with his own eyes, every day. Rayla didn't have only a fierce spirit befitting of a Moonshadow elf; she was talented, too. "And you will get stronger. With time."

Rayla huffed, muttering something under her breath. Runaan didn't catch it, but he knew better than to ask her what it was. Though she hadn't been living with him for long, it'd been enough for Runaan to become acquainted with her sarcastic streak.

"Follow your proper training, and you may join me and the other assassins during the next full moon."

Rayla perked up. "Do I get to go on a mission?"

"No." Runaan turned around before she could say anything else. "Just training. Goodnight, Rayla."

Rayla's groan was audible from the corridor, and it brought an amused smile to Runaan's lips. He was sure his promise would, at the very least, make her think twice before running off with her blades again. If it'd be effective until the full moon, he was yet to see.

She truly was just like he'd once been.

* * *

Sometimes, when she thought Runaan wasn't looking, sadness washed across Rayla's face.

She never cried _—_ at least not to Runaan's knowledge _—_ but he would be a fool to believe it meant she didn't still think about her parents. There'd been no word from them since they'd run away in the aftermath of the humans' attack. Rayla never talked to Runaan about her feelings over being left behind, or about the burden of carrying the weight of their cowardice on her shoulders.

Not that she had to. Even if she hadn't said it out loud, Runaan knew the driving force behind Rayla's dedication, behind her first words to him.

_I won't let you down._

Respecting her privacy, Runaan didn't ask her about the events that led her to come live with him. He pretended not to notice when her eyes were downcast, her lips pursed, her mind far away. She should face her own demons alone, but Runaan would be lying if he said the sight didn't make his chest ache.

Even though he said nothing, he felt compelled to do _something_ whenever he caught a glimpse of Rayla's vulnerable side. He taught her a new move during training. He brought home her favorite moonberry tart. These were little things he could do without her fighting him off. He felt silly, sometimes, very unlike himself _—_ but it all faded away when he was rewarded with Rayla's smile.

* * *

The clang of colliding blades echoed in the still night air. Runaan twisted away from the impact, bringing his swords down in a swift movement; Rayla ducked, rolling aside and rising with her blades held high once again. Despite them being training for nearly an hour, her breathing was as steady as Runaan's, and he hadn't been able to land an effective blow on her more than a handful of times.

"Gotcha!" Rayla screamed, feigning a left attack before using the tree beside her as leverage to jump over Runaan. She turned around mid-leap, ready to strike _—_

"Too hasty," Runaan said the moment her feet touched the ground, holding the edge of one of his blades against Rayla's neck. "Never call victory before finishing off your enemy. It will alert them of your plans, and give them the advantage instead." He lowered his swords, taking a step back.

Rayla pouted, turning her head to the side and puffing up her cheeks like she always did when she was frustrated.

"You have improved greatly since you got here, though," Runaan added. "No one can deny you've become one of the best among our assassins'. Which is why _—_ " Rayla's head snapped towards him " _—_ you will be joining us on the next full moon, when we head to the human kingdom of Katolis to serve justice in the name of the King of the Dragons."

"Really?" Rayla's eyes widened in surprise, a grin spreading across her face as Runaan nodded. "Thank you, Runaan, I _—_ " She cut herself off, cheeks turning red while she cleared her throat. "I mean. I am honored."

Like she had when she first met him, Rayla squared up her shoulders. The determination Runaan had grown to know so well became present in her eyes _—_ the eyes of a child turned assassin, of a Moonshadow elf ready to give her heart for Xadia and deliver justice to those who deserved it.

"I won't let you down."

When he'd been asked about his choice to send Rayla on this mission, Runaan had vouched for her. Looking at her now _—_ noticing how much she'd grown since she'd first said those words to him _—_ he did not regret his decision. His chest filled up with pride as it would for his own child.

Runaan was not one for displays of affection, but he allowed his hand to rest briefly on Rayla's head. "I know you won't."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed this, please consider taking some time to drop a comment letting me know what you liked the most ❤︎
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://itsclowreedsfault.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuuyanodazai)


End file.
